


Brendon Urie Smut One Shots

by patdbrendonn



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: One Shot, Other, POV Alternating, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: All of your desired smuts about our beloved Beebo





	1. MTF

Brendon watched the window, smiling as he saw his girlfriend laying on one of the lawn chairs, completely naked. He couldn't complain, he was only in boxers, but he wasn't naked for once. A beer in hand, he took a sip before he placed the can back down, getting up and slipping some shoes on. He slid outside as quiet as he could. As he got closer, he saw Y/N's earbuds in, knowing she had them on full blast.

He stood quietly for a few seconds before just touching the small lump on her chest. He loved her breasts, how she hadn't gotten top surgery. They were all natural, soft and sweet. As he touched them, Y/N lifted up her sunglasses with a grin on her face.

"You fucking scared me, Brendon!" She laughed as Brendon sat on the edge of the seat, still massaging her breast.

"Well, I mean, you're naked! How can I not come here and admire my girlfriend's amazing body?" Y/N let out a huff as she sat up, wrapping her arms around Brendon's neck.

"Even when I have a dick?" She sorta laughed.

"Hey, I'm Pan, I don't give a shit." He smiled before biting his lip a bit. "Kiss me." Y/N nodded as she immediately started to kiss her boyfriend, their lips moving in sync. Brendon quickly pushed Y/N back down, him following as he placed his left hand down on her member, palming slightly. She moaned a bit, almost like a whine, bucking her hips forward. "I want--" Brendon said into the kiss slightly, "--you to fuck me." Y/N pulled back a bit as she looked into his eyes, wondering if he was joking.

"When was the last time you bottomed?" She asked with a slight smile.

"2008." He placed his hand in her hair, "But I don't care, babe... Fuck, I _need_ this. Honestly, I've been craving a good fuck for a few months but been afraid to ask you..."

"I don't want to hurt you..." Brendon pulled away for a second and pushed his head into the crook of her neck. "You know it's going to hurt, right?"

"Of course, baby! Trust me, I need this..." He slowly sighed as he pulled his boxers down, kicking them off and landing on the cement below them. He whimpered a little bit, feeling the breeze on his member, needing to be touched.Y/N smiled a bit as she rubbed her hand up Brendon's stomach, down a bit until she was stroking his member. "Fuck-" He muttered, closing his eyes, and sitting up.

"We don't have lube out here, babe," Y/N said as she placed her hands on Brendon's hips. "I think you'll need it..." Brendon nodded, sighing as he got up and running back inside. He ran to the master bedroom and opened the bedside drawer, picking up the bottle of lube before running back out. "There you go..." Brendon let out a laugh as he placed it beside Y/N, moving down the seat. He grabbed ahold of the bottom of Y/N's member, pumping it a few times before wrapping his lips around it. She let out a growl as she placed her head back, feeling Brendon's swollen lips move up and down at quite a fast pace. Brendon would stop every minute and lick her tip, dipping his tongue into her slit before starting to suck again. "Bren- wait, stop." he pulled off with confusion as he looked back up to Y/N. "I felt close, I don't want to come twice." Brendon nodded as Y/N sat up, kissing Brendon a few times before she stood up. "Missionary or doggy?" Brendon smiled as he looked up at Y/N.

"Missionary. I want to see you." Y/N nodded as Brendon moved up the seat, laying down and placing his legs up. He smiled as he felt Y/N's finger run up his entrance.

"Got a nice hole, Brendon... Never really have seen it before." Brendon started to blush as he smiled. Y/N picked up the bottle of lube and opened it up, squeezing a bit onto her fingers. She rubbed the clear substance around for a bit to warm it up, rubbing a bit more onto Brendon's entrance. She looked at Brendon's face as she slid one in slowly, watching his face turn, almost to discomfort. "It'll feel good in a bit, don't worry." She started to move the finger in and out slowly, Brendon feeling the burning intensify, but, doesn't want to show it.

She pushed another finger in, having Brendon let out a small moan. She scissored them a bit and curled them, Brendon's body jerking when she touched his prostate.

"Baby, I need you-" He whispered, rubbing his hand up her chest to her breasts. Y/N nodded as she grabbed the lube once again, squeezing a big amount onto her member and rubbing it around. She smiled at Brendon before she rested her tip at Brendon's hole. "Just do it." She sighed a bit before starting to push in, feeling Brendon move below her. He closed his eyes with a long sigh. Once Y/N bottomed out, she slowly started to move, not enough to make Brendon uncomfortable. 

"Are you okay?" She asked in a low voice. Brendon nodded, his eyes still closed. 

"You can go harder-" He choked out, a moan coming out at the same time. She moved her hips faster, the small sounds of Y/N's pelvis hitting Brendon's ass filled his ears. Brendon opened his eyes, bringing one leg on Y/N's shoulder. He whimpered, the pleasure jolting his body. "God- You're so big, baby girl." Y/N let out a moan, pushing in farther and farther every time. 

Brendon's voice hitched as Y/N started to hit his prostate, his eyes going wide. 

"Fuck- gonna come," He cursed. Y/N looked down at Brendon, smiling a bit. 

"So am I." She responded. Brendon gripped the armrests of the chair, his knuckles going white. As he squeezed his hands, he started to clamp down on Y/N as pure ecstasy shot through his body. He rocked his hips up and down, meeting Y/N every time. Almost right after Brendon came down from his high, Y/N shot her load deep inside Brendon. "Fuck..." She pulled out, jerking herself off for a few seconds before she sat back down, both breathing heavily. 

"I really liked that," Brendon said with a smile. "We have to do this again."


	2. Non-Binary Beebo

It all started about a year ago. 

Brendon, your best friend, appeared at your doorstep with tears streaming down his face, still sweating from a show. You pulled him in, sitting him down and grabbing him some tissues to wipe his tears. You asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't talk. 

"Brendon, please talk." You asked, placing a hand on his knee. 

"I-" He started, but couldn't talk anymore. 

"Spit it out, Bee." It was then he broke down even more. He fell off the couch and on his knees, you follow. You grab him by the shoulders and set him straight as he started to catch his breath. "You what... You can tell me anything, Bren, you know that."

"I-I'm Non-Binary..." You sat there for a few seconds, shocked at what just came out of Brendon's mouth. "You now hate me, don't you." 

"No no no! Hey," You get on your knees as you sit in front of Brendon, wiping some tears on their cheeks. "I will _never_ hate you! You are my best friend! My god, I'm proud that you just came out! You _just_ came out!" Brendon started to smile. "Can I ask you a few questions?" Brendon nodded. "What pronouns do you want me to use?" 

"They and them." He said quietly. 

"Okay... Do you want me to start calling you something other than Brendon?" They nodded. 

"C-Can you call me Bren? Just Bren?" You nodded with a smile. 

"Okay, Bren."

Then the whole world knew. _Brendon Urie has come out as Non-Binary._ Brendon sat on their phone for about three days just reading tweets, Instagram and other places. They smiled. For once, they smiled. You sat with them, watching them scroll down comments and comments. 

"Y/N?" They asked, looking at you with a smile you've never really seen before. "Can I kiss you?" You sat there in shock for a few seconds as you blinked, nodding slowly. They grabbed your cheeks and pressed their lips to yours, and fuck, they were big and soft. Once they pulled away, you opened your eyes to see his eyes growing darker. It was hot. Almost immediately, you practically jumped onto them, placing your legs on either side. Brendon groaned a bit, already pressing his hands up your shirt. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," They breathed out, pressing their lips back on yours. 

And that was just the start. 

Of course, Brendon _never_ wanted to be the dom. They liked to be tied up, you fingering Them or something. You two have even tried sounding, which they actually liked. They did say it hurt the first time, but now he does it almost daily. 

You walk into the house and hear Brendon moaning. You sighed a bit, walking down the hallway to see them fucking himself so hard with a dildo. And it wasn't a normal size one, either. It was... Fucking huge.

"You know," You started, causing Brendon to jump and laugh a bit as you caught them just fucking themself. "You could've waited until I got home... I could have helped you." You walked over to the bed and sat down, removing Brendon's hand from the base of the dildo. "Can I?" They nodded, resting their head back against the pillow. You grabbed the base, twisting it around a few times before moving it in and out, causing Brendon to moan out. You smiled a bit, shoving the dildo harder than Brendon could do to themself.

"Fuck- Harder." You smiled as you changed your position, having easier access to work. Their head pressed against the pillow, taking their member into their hand as they pumped themself. "I'm going to come." They murmured, digging their nails into the bedding.

"Let it go, Bren." Their legs started to shake as they let out a long moan. You smiled, watching them lose their self. Soon, cum covered Brendon's hand. They let out a groan as you pulled the dildo out, setting out on the bed.

"My god... You're good at that." They laughed. "Can you do that again sometime?"

"Of course, Bren."


	3. Ryden

_"Oh, fuck, babe-" Brendon yelped, his hand balling Ryan's hair. "I'm gonna come." Ryan looked up and let out a hum, causing Brendon to shake. "Fuck, faster, harder, fuckin' something." Brendon watched Ryan's cheeks hollow more, sucking harder. His hair in a ball, Ryan grabbed the base of Brendon's shaft as he started to gag. "Oh my god-" Brendon finally let go, his vision going white, then black, then foggy. Ryan kept his lips on Brendon, soon pulling off with a pop._

_"Oh, by the way," Ryan started as he stood up. "I'm leaving the band."_

Brendon's eyes opened as he saw Ryan laying next to him. It's been 9 years since Ryan had left the band, but 7 since they got married. Brendon had to admit, he loves Ryan, always has. Ever since the first time laying his eyes on the taller, skinny, boy at school, Ryan Ross has never left his mind. Even when Brendon has dated other girls, he'd rather sleep next to Ryan than his girlfriend.

_"Where are we going?" Ryan giggled as Brendon's hands covered Ryan's eyes._

_"Don't worry, I know it's one of your fantasy's to get killed in the forest but I don't have a gun." Brendon laughed. "We're going to a special place!"_

_"You sound like you're talking about heaven or something..." Ryan stated._

_"No, don't worry... You're safe with me." Brendon stopped walking and removed his hands from Ryan's eyes, revealing the peak of Vegas that looks over the strip._

_"Oh, Bren... I remember this! This is the place we first made love!" Ryan gushed. "Why are we up here?" Brendon smiled as he pulled Ryan closer, their chests pressing against each other._

_"You know I love you, right?" Brendon asked. Ryan nodded as he smiled. "And you know I'll never leave you, right?"_

_"Brendon! Yes, I know!" Brendon smiled as he reached into his pocket. "What are you-" Ryan placed his hand on Brendon's shoulder, his breath hitching as he watched Brendon get down on one knee. "Fuck, Bren?"_

_"I love you, so much... I-I don't know what I'd do without you... I'd be a mess." Ryan laughed a bit. "I hope you feel the same."_

_"I do, babe, I do." Brendon watched a tear fall down Ryan's cheek._

_"I know we can't legally get married, but I hate calling you my boyfriend... You need to be my husband!" Brendon held up a small band with a small diamond inside. "Will you marry me?" Ryan nodded with a smile._

Brendon smiled. Every time he looks at Ryan he remembers everything about their relationship. Their wedding, their honeymoon, their family get-together every summer, and most importantly, the best day of their lives.

_"Brendon! Brendon!" Ryan came running into the house with an envelope in his hand. "We got it! We fucking got it!" Brendon stood up as Ryan pulled out the papers._

_"Holy shit!" Brendon laughed before kissing Ryan, looking back at the papers. "Where do we have to go to pick her up?" He asked._

_"Asia! We're going to have a little Asian baby!"_

Reah Joyce Urie-Ross. Their pride and joy. They travelled to Japan to get their daughter. She's four now. And the best thing? They're waiting to get the okay to go to Australia to bring back their son, Mason. Mason George Urie-Ross. He's adorable, only being a month old. From what they know, his biological parents were very young, 13 and 15, and he was thrown into a dumpster. Luckily, someone found him before he died and now is perfect.

Brendon smiled as Ryan rolled over, his eyes opening slightly.

"Mmm, good morning, Bren..." Ryan whispered, his voice deep and raspy. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, you were cuddling me for a good few hours last night." Ryan smiled.

"That's because I love you." Ryan sat up and kissed Brendon's nose before sighing. "I better go see if Reah is awake... If she's not, want to mess around?" Brendon nodded with a smile. He watched Ryan get up and walk out of their bedroom, only for him to return a few minutes later.

"Is she awake?" Brendon asked.

"No, she's still sprawled out on her bed, hugging her teddy." Ryan sighed. "Fuck, I'm getting hard just lookin' at you." Ryan smiled as he pulled his boxers off, getting back on the bed. "What do you want to do? Top or bottom?"

"Don't care... You're acting very dominant right now, so you can top." Ryan smiled as he got on his knees, fisting his own cock with a sigh. 

"Fuck- Babe, I don't think I'll last long, like, at all." Ryan whimpered as he touched himself. 

"Don't worry, we can always go at it again when Reah goes to sleep tonight." Ryan watched as Brendon pulled off his boxers, throwing them somewhere. He sighed, sucking on his finger before slipping it into his entrance. 

"You look so goddamn hot when you finger yourself, babe." Brendon smiled a bit as he bit his lip. "Fuck it. I want to just watch you fuck yourself." Ryan got off the bed and walked to the closet, bending down as he wiggled his ass a bit. 

"What are you grabbing?" Brendon asked with a laugh as Ryan grabbed his own ass. "I know you like your ass played with, just come back here and I'll smack you." Ryan laughed as he stood up, turning around and holding their dildo. "Oh, come on! Get over here!" Ryan ran back over to the bed and hopped back on. Brendon let out a slight moan as Ryan stuck the dildo into his own mouth, his tongue going around it. "Fuck, I wish that was me right about now," Ryan smirked a bit as he got off the bed, once again, and opened the top drawer of the dresser (which Reah can't open) and grabbed their almost empty bottle of lube. He smiled as he walked back, opening the cap and squeezing some onto his fingers. He rubbed it around on the tip of his fingers, taking the access and rubbed it on Brendon's hole. A whine left Brendon's mouth from the sudden touch.

"Are you ready?" Ryan asked, almost in a whisper. Brendon nodded, resting his head back on the pillow. Ryan pressed his index finger into Brendon, curling it upwards a bit as he watched Brendon's facial expression change into pure extasy. As Ryan added another, Brendon moaned a bit more. As Brendon moaned, Ryan removed his fingers and rubbed the leftover lube on the dildo, almost immediately pressing it on Brendon's hole. He pushed it in all the way, Brendon's mouth open. 

"Fuck- babe-" Brendon's hand grabbed a hold of Ryan's wrist which twisted the dildo in and out of Brendon. "It feels kinda weird, babe." 

"That's because it's not a human, Bee. Don't worry, it will warm up." Brendon moaned out as he closed his eyes. "Your dick is throbbing." 

"It's because you're shoving the dildo right onto my prostate!" Brendon laughed out. Ryan smirked as he slammed it back in, holding it in place for a second before pulling it out before repeating the process multiple times before Brendon started to feel his orgasm slowly reaching its peak. Ryan let out a small laugh as Brendon's body tensed up, his eyes closing and a long whine leaving his mouth. As Brendon started to calm down, Ryan took the dildo out and placed it down on the end table. "Fuck... We have to do that again sometime!"

"Daddy?" Ryan quickly turned around to see Reah standing there with her eyes wide. 

"Fuck."


	4. Friends (Brendon x Male reader)

We met nine years ago. I laughed with Ryan as we walked down the streets we knew so well from our childhood, stopping as we see a young man standing around sighing into his phone. He was clearly lost or looking for something and was in distress. He looked over at Ryan, then me, and smiled a bit. 

"Do you guys know how to get to Tower street? I've seemed to lose where I am!" I nodded as I pointed down the road. 

"Yeah, just go down Durham and take a right, you can just follow the signs from there." The man nodded as he shook my hand. 

"My name is Y/N, by the way." I smiled back, gripping his hand harder than I probably should have. 

"Brendon... And this is Ryan." I stood there with Ryan by my side as I stared at Y/N. Ryan let out a laugh as he poked my left arm. 

"Are you in love with him?" Ryan asked with a smile. I scoffed as we started to walk again. "We both know you aren't straight, for fuck sakes, you basically throw yourself at me any chance you get. Maybe if you see him again you should try and maybe become friends with him. Get to know him. I didn't see a ring on his finger so we know he isn't married. Just think about it."

And I did think about it. I couldn't get him out of my mind. The man who I know nothing about. I didn't know if he was a tourist or something like that, I knew nothing. 

But the night came where he was walking a dog in front of my parent's house. As I saw him, I decided it was my chance to meet the man I may or may not have a crush on. I ran out of the house and called his name, causing him to turn around and greet me with a smile. 

"Brendon! Hey!" He walks closer, My heart beats faster. "You live here?" I laughed a bit as I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"No, this is my parent's house, I live close to the strip... I'm just down to visit for a while! Being the baby of the family makes my mommy miss me." I looked down at his dog and smiled, seeing how cute he or she was. "Anyways, what's this little rascal's name?" Y/N bent down and petted the top of the dog's back, enough to make the dog's tail wag. 

"This is Butter. She was pretty chubby as a pup so it just stuck." Y/N looked up at me and sighed. "Maybe I could get your number? We could... Go out for some coffee or something." I nodded, Y/N taking his phone out and handing it to me. "You seem cool."

"So do you!" I looked quickly back into Y/N's eyes and saw this little sparkle. Fuck, it was hot. Y/N smiled as his phone was back in his hand, looking down at his dog. "Well, Butter and I need to finish this walk! Bye, Brendon!" 

"Bye..." I stood on the pavement with my bare feet just watching him walk down the street. I watched his every move, to be honest. How his knees bent, how his hips swayed, how his _ass_ swayed. It just made me want to clench my teeth so hard it could break them. 

Fast forward three weeks when I sat at the piano in our old practice space in Vegas, playing around with a few things I had on mind. Of course, Ryan and Spencer argued about the same old thing, how nothing they wanted was going into songs. I just sighed, my fingers resting lightly on the keys. 

"Well, maybe I should just leave this fucking band! You'd like that, won't you?" I turned around to see Spencer just stand there, slowly looking to his feet. Ryan sighed, turning around and walking over to me. I got up, walking pass Ryan to Spencer. As I did that, Ryan threw a little fit because 'he wasn't getting the attention'. "At least you two have fuckin' people who care about you!" I stood there for a few seconds before turning around, Spencer trying to stop me. 

"You know who fucking cared about you? Me. But _god_ you're egotistical mind had to fuck that up!" 

"Bre-" I pushed Spencer back, walking closer to Ryan. 

"You want to be cared about? Loved? How about you stop cheating on your girlfriends, stop trying to make yourself relevant and stop making this goddamn world about Ryan fucking Ross!" And that was the end. Ryan left and fortunately took Jon with him. The only person who really liked Jon anyways was Ryan. But you don't see me sinking down into the depths of the world, not being seen again. But that's Ryan for you.

I sat with Spencer as Spencer had a full-on meltdown. He pulled at his hair, he cried, fuck, it was bad. As it was all happening in Spencer's head, my phone buzzed. An unknown number, but a familiar name. Y/N. 

"Who was it, is it important?" Spencer choked out. I sighed as I rubbed my hand on his back. 

"It's nothin' right now, buddy... I barely know the guy." Spencer looked at me. "But I may have a crush on him, just a tad bit." Spencer smiled for the first time in three hours. He smiled. 

"Who? What's his name?" He sat up as I blushed a bit. 

"Y/N... I don't know his last name." I smiled as I read the text. "He want's to get coffee!" 

It took me a day to reply. I don't know why, it's not like he was asking me out on a date. He just wanted to get coffee, that's literally all. He wanted to be friends, which I could live with, but I would need to fantasize about him being inside of me to even fucking sleep with him in my life. 

Sitting across from him made my stomach turn. His laughter turned me on. His fucking smile turned me on. Everything turned me on. I was surprised when I stood up to go to the bathroom I didn't have a full hard-on, but, of course, I had to rub one out in the cramped stall of a smelly bathroom biting back moans of a guys name I barely know. 

Fuck, I'm so gay. 

"Brendon?" My eyes went wide as Y/N's voice echoed through the bathroom, quiet, but there. "You've been in here for quite a while... I just was making sure you didn't bail or anything!" I heard the smile through his voice, which of course turned me on, and yes, my hand was still on my dick. "I'm fucking saying this because there is a steel wall between us, but I think I fucking love you." My breath hitched, still stroking myself as I felt like I was going to cry. 

"Dude..." I tried to find the right words, but, of course, being the shy little man I am, I couldn't. "Is there a lock on the door?" I heard Y/N hum a bit. 

"Yeah?" He questioned as I watched his shadow move. "Do you want me to lock it?" 

"Please?" I let out a small sigh as I heard the little click coming from the door. As I stood up, I knew I was willing to give my body to him, let him take over. My fingers twisted the stall lock, unlocking it and slowly opening the door. Y/N stood in front and quickly looked at my dick, blood rushing to his face. 

"Y-You were fucking yourself..." His eyes looked up into mine as he smiled a bit. He walked closer, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me out of the stall and pushing me slowly onto the cold tiled wall. His hands locked behind my neck as his face was inches away from my face, neither of us moving closer. I finally did, pressing our lips together that quickly turned into a dominance fight. Y/N finally won, taking my wrists and pinning them above my head as his hips trailed off to my neck. A small moan left my lips as he sucked on one part of my neck, his eyes opening and looking back up at me, which I couldn't see. "Brendon-" Y/N finally stood straight as his hands tugged at my pants. "-I want to fuck you." I watched as his eyes grew darker, knowing he wanted more. I nodded, my pants now to my ankles as well as my boxers. Soon, my shoes were off, my pants and boxers were laying somewhere on the floor, and I was bent over, my hands on the wall as Y/N's tongue did its work. I moaned, probably louder than I should have, but I still moaned. And yes, this was my first time with a guy and there was no lube. 

"I know it's going to hurt, just fuck me," I mumbled out. Y/N's cock rested on my ass, moving up and down before he built up enough courage to actually push in. It wasn't bad, to be honest. It hurt, but I knew it would go away eventually, right?

Wrong.

I mean, it had some pleasure mixed in but I knew that the first time is sometimes bad, anyways. If I came it would be a blessing from some god out there. 

Y/N moaned as his hips thrust into me, slowly, his skin touching my skin every once in a while. His left hand was reached over me and vigorously jerking me off. That was the first sign that he wasn't going to last long. As I started to moan, his thrusts got sloppier, to the point his breathing was somewhat laboured. 

"I-I'm going to come." He moaned out, his back now pressed against mine. "Are y-you close?"

"Not really- but fuck- just do it." Y/N finally let go, letting out a long, vibrating moan as he filled me up. He slowly pulled out, almost falling over as his orgasm still shot through his body. He smiled, a short laugh coming from his mouth as he turned me around, getting onto his knees and placing his lips around my dick. At the time, I didn't care about how dirty those floors probably were, but not that I think of it, I am not surprised the poor guy has a baby in his knee. "Shit man." His mouth does wonders, feeling every rive and dip you could think of in a human's mouth. It made me feel fucking fantastic. I watched his eyes advert to mine, my hips bucking as I released. From what I can remember from it, I let out a growl as my orgasm peaked. I'm not one to remember my orgasms. 

As Y/N pulled off, he swallowed and smiled up at me. 

"Fuck-" I said, still panting, "Want to be my boyfriend?" Y/N laughed a bit as he stood up, kissing me a few times. 

"Absolutely." 


	5. FTM Pregnant Brendon

Brendon looked in the mirror as he sighed, pressing his breasts together. He hated his body in every way, every inch. His hips are too curvy, his shoulders are not broad enough. Everything about himself he hated. He's had to bind c cup breasts since he was 17. Brendon is now 31. 

Top and bottom surgery have never been about the money, everyone knows Brendon has enough for them and some. It's his job. From touring to recording, he has not had time to take off, get the surgeries he wants and recover. But he loves his binder, it was made with the idea of Brendon touring in it. It's breathable and still makes his chest as flat as it could get. 

And yes, he packs. Brendon likes to pretend he has a dick because as far as his fans know, he actually has one. Nobody out of work and family knows Brendon Boyd Urie was born Arora Grace Urie. From a young age, he hated everything to do with girls. The dresses, the long hair, the earrings, he hated them all. But for a while, he just thought he was a tomboy. When Brendon found the term Transgender, he cried all night. That is who he was and he couldn't form the goddamn word in his mouth. He was scared to tell anyone, to tell his parents. Brendon eventually did, and it didn't go too well. His father just walked away as he sighed, cursing under his breath as Grace sat on the couch, trying to understand her new son. Brendon's dad did come around, but it took him ten years. Ten long years of being misgendered by your own blood. Being called the name that isn't even your legal name anymore. It hurt. 

But it all changed when Brendon met Y/N. A real woman, someone who made Brendon feel special. She was the first person to see Brendon fully naked without his binder. 

_"I don't think it's fair that you're a man and have bigger tits than I do." Y/N laughed as Brendon laid on the bed uncomfortable._

_"I would gladly give them to you if I had the time, but, I don't, so I have them." Brendon placed his hand on his left breast, squeezing slightly. "I hate 'em." Y/N sat on the bed and bent over, capturing Brendon in a soft kiss._

_"They're perfect, Bren. But I still am surprised you even want to have sex." Y/N said as she cupped Brendon's face._

_"I like orgasms, what can I say? I also like seeing you with pleasure sprawled on your face as you moan my name. Fuck, I love when you do that."_

It came out of nowhere when Brendon cancelled a whole tour to have top surgery. He knew he had to give an explanation why. So, he came out. _We will reschedule the tour until I am healed and well. Until then, people who bought tickets will get a refund if they don't want to go to the show at a later date._

Brendon felt awful for doing it, but it was time. His dysmorphia had gotten so bad all he saw was a sixteen-year-old girl Brendon in the mirror like she was mocking him. He would stare in the mirror at himself, seeing the long hair, the dresses, the makeup. All he wanted to do was stare at the refection of himself his brain has made up. 

"Bee?" Y/N asked from the doorframe of the bathroom, slowly walking in. "Hun, I don't think this is healthy to do..." Brendon sighed, looking over at his girlfriend as he put his shirt back on. 

"I know. But I can't get over that I cancelled a whole tour... A _whole winter tour._ " Y/N nodded. "But I have to do this. I fuckin' have to." Y/N walked over to Brendon and wrapped her arms around him, sighing a bit as she hugged him. Brendon sunk into the hug, his hand stroking her hair. "I love you, you know that, right?" Y/N nodded slightly. "I can't for the day you're Y/N Urie. I know deep down you're the one I have to marry."

Brendon's eyes slowly opened as he adjusted to the brightness in the room. Almost immediately, his breath was taken away from the horrible pain he felt in his chest. He couldn't even move his arms, he felt like he had to stay still. 

"B-Baby..." He whispered. It's all he could do. Y/N grabbed his hand and sighed, the other hand on his hair. 

"I'm here, Bee, don't worry." She said softly, Brendon blinking away tears. "The doctor said it went very well! You don't have breasts anymore, Brendon!" He opened his eyes more, smiling a bit. 

"I-It hurts..." Y/N nodded, bending down and kissing Brendon's cheek. 

"It will for a while, Brendon. That's why you'll have medication to make you better!" He smiled a bit more, his eyes slowly closing. 

"You know what I want?" Brendon asked. Y/N hummed, stroking Brendon's hair. "I want a baby." Y/N sat shocked for a few seconds before letting out a nervous laugh. "I'm not kidding," Brendon said as he opened his eyes and looking at his girlfriend. "I want to have a baby. Why wouldn't we be able to have a baby?"

So, Y/N looked into it. She didn't even know if she could have kids, let alone with Brendon. They were thinking of just using a sperm donor, but they still weren't too sure. But it's when Y/N came home, she didn't know how to tell Brendon that she couldn't have kids. 

It broke Brendon's heart to see Y/N so sad by it. She was on the verge of tears, holding Brendon's hand as she tried to think of other ways. 

"What about a surrogate? Or adoption?" Brendon nodded slowly but stopped. His eyes grew wide, looking back at Y/N. 

"Are your eggs still good?" He asked fast. Y/N blinked before nodding. 

"Yeah, that's how we can use a surrogate." She answered. Brendon sighed, taking Y/N's other hand. 

"You don't get it, _I_ can be the one that has the baby. I think that would be the best option, for us. All of the tests I've done to see if I can get a hysterectomy showed that my uterus is healthy and they have told me that I could carry a baby and to hold off the surgery. I can see now why they told me, but then, I just wanted it out." Y/N sighed. "Why I can't have the baby if everything is healthy?" 

"Baby- you'd have to come off your hormones... And you _just_ got top surgery! You know that breasts will slowly form again!" Brendon sighed as he smiled. 

"I would rather bind small breasts than big ones." He knew what he was doing. If both wanted a baby that bad, he would do anything to make that happen. 

With the help of his doctor, Brendon slowly came off of his hormones. And the shock hit him hard, waking up, going to the bathroom, pulling his pyjama pants down and seeing blood. He just stared at it, not clicking in at first. But then he laughed it off, knowing he had re-started his period. He didn't sweat it, he just got one of Y/N's tampons and put it in. He walked out, smiling as he saw Y/N sitting up. 

"Good morning, hun." He said softly, walking to his closet and grabbing a shirt. "How did you sleep?" Y/N smiled, stretching a bit. 

"Very well... I had a dream about you having a baby... Are you still sure you want to do this? I mean, we haven't even have found a sperm donor yet." Brendon nodded. "You do know that's how we're going to have a baby, right?" 

"I know. What if we like, went through our friends or something? Someone close... Someone we can trust." 

That's when Spencer entered the picture. He was thrilled when Brendon asked him. And of course, Spencer said yes. Everything went into go-mode when Spencer was tested and everything came back normal. It was kinda a joke, _okay, go jack off in a cup for me._ And Spencer did. Seven. Times. It took a whole eight and a half months to see that pink plus on a pregnancy test. Brendon stared at it, tears forming in his eyes as he fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that after that long it finally worked. It took so long that doctors didn't want to use Y/N's eggs anymore, so, the baby is biologically Brendon's. A miracle, really. After ten plus years on testosterone and his eggs are well enough to produce a living being. A baby that will one day be breathing in Brendon's arms. 

"Y/N!!" Brendon yelled, his eyes still on the test. Y/N ran in, seeing Brendon on the floor, him a sobbing mess. "W-We're pregnant, baby!" Y/N practically choked on air as the words came out of Brendon's mouth. She bent down and hugged Brendon, starting to cry as well. They laid on the bathroom floor for what felt like hours, both crying and looking at the test. Brendon had taken another one, to make sure, and it came back positive as well.

When Brendon called Spencer, Spencer had it already in his mind it was another failed attempt. 

"Bren, I don't think I can do this for much longer-" Spencer said softly. 

"Spencer, it worked." The line was silent for a few seconds, Spencer trying to find words. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you fucking serious?" Spencer asked, Brendon hearing his smile. 

"Nope! It finally fucking worked!" 

Three months passed and Brendon started to show. He would spend most of his time just on the couch talking to the baby. He was excited, thrilled, really. He was going to be a father, the best damn father he could be. 

Y/N had taken over everything Panic for the time being. Brendon isn't too comfortable sharing the news until there is no way of him miscarrying. He didn't want to come out with it and next thing he knew he would have to tell the world they had lost the baby. 

That day finally came where Brendon told the world. He didn't really know how to, so, he simply shared a picture of his bloated stomach and Y/N by his side, both smiling as they held up a sign that said _Daddy is our hero._ And it went very well, there was the odd negative comment but everything has that. But most were practically dying about pregnant Beebo. 

Every single scan went as planned, having the ultrasounds and bloodwork done, it all was good. It was decided that Brendon and Y/N wouldn't know the gender until the baby was born. They wanted a gender-neutral name. 

Brendon started to experience some discomfort around the five-month mark, his back always sore and ankles were always swollen. But the hormones going through his body made him fucking _love_ his baby bump. To him, it was perfect. He would just spend hours rubbing it and smiling, feeling the baby move a bit. It was a long time for him to get attached to that child inside him, taking and singing to it as much as he could. 

The worst thing in Brendon's mind is that he could no longer play guitar or bass since his stomach was getting in the way. Now he was just limited to the piano and drums, but the drums got harder as well. Y/N just tried to help as much as she could until he just couldn't play anything but piano. It didn't bring Brendon down, at least. He was still happy that he was even pregnant in the first place. 

The one thing that took Brendon's breath away was hitting 42 weeks. He was practically a ticking time bomb. Any small discomfort Brendon felt or experience he was determined he had gone into labour. Then 43 weeks came. A week past his due date. What really sucked was that he had to induced into labour if he went past 43 weeks. And of course, he passed 43 weeks. Two weeks overdue and Brendon sat in the hospital, wincing as a nurse stuck him with an IV to start the medication. 

"How long is this going to take?" Brendon asked, looking at the nurse. 

"From the dose, we're giving you, maybe four hours labour. We're giving you a very high dose to get the baby out as fast as we can. I'll come back in a bit to see if you want an epidural or anything. With this medication it can make it more painful, trust me, I've had it twice."

Brendon wasn't too keen on getting a needle in the spine, but after an hour of crying and the worst pain he has ever felt in his life, he didn't care at all. And yes, it did hurt, but not as much as the baby shoving its way down Brendon's birth canal. 

Y/N held Brendon's hand as he got ready to deliver. He just laid there and cried, shaking from pure fear. He watched the doctor wheel over in her chair, putting gloves on and looking at the monitor before looking at Brendon. 

"You're going to have to push when your next contraction starts, can you do that, Brendon?" She asked soothingly. Brendon nodded a bit. After a few seconds, he pushed as hard as he could, a long grunt leaving his throat. "Very good, Brendon! It will be out in no time!" As he was told to stop pushing, Brendon let out a loud sigh as his head hit the pillow, his eyes closing. 

"I-I can't do this!" He cried out, Y/N's grip on his hand tightening. 

"You can, baby! You need to do this so our baby can come here healthy!" Y/N said softly. "Don't do it for me or for you, do it for our baby." Brendon let out a sob as he nodded, pushing once more. 

After ten minutes, Brendon's eyes widened as he felt almost all the pain leave his body and the baby start to cry. He watched as the doctor started to clean the baby off. 

"Congratulations, guys, it's a boy!" Brendon smiled as Y/N kissed his cheek, their baby being brought to Brendon's chest. He stared at the newborn's face as Brendon just sobbed. Y/N did too, her head resting on Brendon's shoulder as she looked at their newborn as well. They had a baby boy, small little mini Brendon. 

Noah Spencer Urie was the name that was decided. Brendon and Y/N thought it would be best if they honored Spencer in that way. 

"Hey, Y/N?" Brendon said softly as she craddled Noah in her arms. 

"Yeah?" She replied. 

"We should get married."


	6. Lonely

Tour. Brendon loves it, he loves seeing the fans, the venues, everything about it. But there is the one thing he hates. Being away from Y/N. He's a man that has needs, that has urges that involve his beloved girlfriend. 

It was a long night for Brendon, not being able to sleep in his cramped bunk when all he could think about was Y/N. How he wanted to be beside her, his arm around her, holding her body close to his. He missed it. It was what he wanted the most, but leaving her home alone hurt him. 

His eyes slowly opened to see his phone light up, smiling a bit as he saw it was Y/N. Brendon quickly opened his phone to see that she was still up. Brendon quickly replied that he couldn't sleep, getting a winky face in reply. He knew what she was up to. Soon, a picture was sent, of Y/N in just her bra and underwear. Brendon took a breath in, staring at the picture before looking at the other bunks, making sure everyone was asleep as he pulled his curtain closed. He just continued to stare at the picture, getting a text that said that Y/N was going to sleep. Brendon let out a groan, grabbing his earbuds and plugging them in. He now had that goddamn problem that he needed to take care of. He opened his camera roll, looking through his videos until he saw it. The one that he filmed of him fucking the shit out of Y/N. Brendon smiled, opening the video as he pulled his boxers down, touching his semi-hard dick.

His eyes stared at the video, watching how Y/N's body moved as he slammed into her. How parts of her moved in beautiful ways. His lips pressed together as he started to pump himself, not wanting to make a sound. It's like he was pretending she was a stranger with someone he didn't know rather than just watch him and his girlfriend fuck. 

Brendon soon felt an urge he's never felt before. To be honest, it kinda scared him. But, like how he was taught in bed, he just let his mind wander and take over. 

He soon found himself licking his fingers, letting them exit and move down between his legs. Slowly pressing one inside of him, his eyes shut as he felt around really for the first time. It kinda hurt, he had to admit, but it felt good at the same time. 

As he reached farther with his finger, Brendon's whole body jerked a bit as he touched a cetain spot, his eyes going wide as he tried to keep in a moan. Instead, a small whine came out from his pursed lips, but not loud enough so if anyone did wake up, it could be passed off as a yawn. 

Brendon curled his finger again, his other hand letting go of his phone and immediately went to jerking himself off, feeling his orgasm come on faster than when he was a teenager. 

"Oh, shit," He whispered, closing his eyes shut again as he came. His whole body shook, close enough to hit his head. A smile appeared on his face, grabbing a tissue as he cleaned himself off, feeling like he was growing tired. "Fuckin' finally..." His eyes slowly closed, finding himself falling asleep faster than before.

**Sorry this is so short :(**


End file.
